Problem: A silver pair of gloves costs $$11$, and a popular gold belt costs $6$ times as much. How much does the gold belt cost?
The cost of the gold belt is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $11$ $6 \times $11 = $66$ The gold belt costs $$66$.